Death or Life
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: Lucy dies on a s class mission, but she woke up in another world, and she doesn't remember fairy tail, or her nakamas, she found that she is the princess of the Dragons and Gods, the prince is her twin brother Lucias, but when she leaves her home after training, she goes to earth land and joins a guild with her friends, but what will fairy tail do when they say the dead came back
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Death: so yea, we deleted the princess have return, some say because there was too much OC, okay that didn't bothered us at all but the most thing is DoomMarine24, why won't you just say it, you really made Physco cry even though she apologise to you when we three were fighting you, so we had enough**

 **One way Death: but as we promised our cousin, we'll still do it..**

 **Chainsaw Man: for her sake and Physco sake, oh yeah hey DUDEMARINE24, yep I call you that, stop saying bad things to a lot of people, you are the worst, cause of you Physco said that she wanted to quit, YOU JERK, our cousin read the review and said we can delete it but she have her opinion on writing a new one**

 _you think you lost me but I promise I will return_

"Lucy i'm sorry..", Natsu spoke, he was at Lucy's grave, everyone was going back home, there he stood, he look at Lucy grave while tears stream out, he put beautiful yellow orange tullips, on her grave, where more flowers placed, Natsu remembered the day, the day when Lucy heartfillia died..

2 DAYS AGO

"Hey Luce, we found a job look" Natsu spoke, at the charming blonde girl, "yes this could pay my rent", Lucy spoke with a huge smile on her face, while Natsu had his usual toothy grin, while Lucy called Erza and Gray, Natsu was going to ask Mira to stamp the mission, Natsu took out the S- Class mission from his pocket, he knew Lucy wouldn't agree on the mission, so he took a normal mission and trick Lucy to accepting to go with him, "Hey Mira can you stamp the mission", Natsu asked Mira, "You sure Natsu" Mira ask with a worried face, while Lisanna was right behind her, helping with the dishes, Natsu nodded, and Mira stamped it..

A FEW HOURS LATER

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted, while she was stabbed by the powerful monster spikes, it was poison, it slowly spread, but it seems everyone was still fighting the other monsters, but when Lucy saw Natsu trying to hit the giant monster, she try to stood up, the monster was going to shot a giant light ball at Natsu, but everything went still, that until Lucy pushed Natsu away, and she was hit, she was thrown back by the powerful attack and fell from the cliff, "LUCY", everyone shouted, Natsu felt a sharp pain in his chest, but the most thing he felt was anger, it was ragging, fire surrounded him and it burned a few of those monsters and some left, Gray wanted to jump off and find Lucy, but the cliff was high, and the end of it was almost bottomless, Natsu screamed while raindrops started to fall down from the sky, dark clouds covered the sun, Erza fell down to her knees sobbing, she stab the ground with her sword, Gray was shouting Lucy name to the bottomless cliff...

SOMEWHERE

"look she waking up", voices muzzled through Lucy's ears, Lucy opened her eyes, she look at a girl with white hair and another girl who look the same as the other girl has black hair, behind them there were more people she didn't recognize, but the most thing is why is she here isn't she supposed to be at the heartfillia mansion, the only thing she remembers was leaving her home but she thought her plan failed, " who are you.."

A FEW HOURS LATER

LUCY P.O.V

"so you found me almost dead by the river of sorrow, and I'm the princess of Dragons and Gods" I asked, the girl name Nikko, the white hair girl, nodded, I look over and Naitorei, the girl with black hair, she was smiling, the a boy who has sliver hair came in with a boy with orange hair and in the middle a bow with red and black hair boy stood still until he saw me, he hugged me, "Lucy-nee" he spoke my name, "this is your baka twin, Lucias" Naitorei spoke, " the boy with silver hair is Shirubakingu, the boy with orange hair is Hi no Akuma" Nikko spoke, while she read a book, "well lets show the princess around" Naitorei spoke brightly while dragging me out of the room..

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"Wow, everything here is so beautiful", I spoke while smelling the beautiful flowers,while I look over at some knights having combat training, they were using earth and water, "don't mind me, but I forgot to ask you sincd your gods slayers what your powers", "well I am Night, powers control dark, moon and stars while Nikko is Day, showing bright beautiful sun, overcoming the white clouds" torei spoke, I call her that because that her nickname, "oh no were almost late" Lucias spoke, then again Torei drag me to a room, it was dark and only me and Lucias was in here, he ask me to hold his hand [ he was wearing white gloves], when I touched it, I felt a powerful urge through my body, then when we stop, Lucias brought a mirror over, I look at the mirror, there was a girl with black and red stripes, it has a pale complection, the eyes were red and black, the lips were covered with dark lipsticks, then I realize the girl was me, Lucias backed up and said " try using your new powers", new powers?, I look round me, the was rocks, a vase with water, a fire and nothing, the I put one finger up through the sky and fire, wind, earth and water were dancing around me, this are my powers


	2. Chapter 2

_changes have begun_

LUCY P.O.V

I brush my red and black stripes hair, today we were going to train, "Lucy faster up", I heard a voice by the door, of course it was the twins, I grew fond of them, even though they're night and day, they can stand each other, lucky, unlike Lucias, he is super annoying, now I know how it felt to have a real family, when I got out, the both of them drag me by the speed of light, when we got there the boys were already here, then we all have to see what our element, the twins did their first attack with bow and arrows, Torei arrows turn into poison when it it's target, while Nik [Nikko], arrows will give a extra powerful shock to its target, next was Shiru [ Shirubakingku] use a sword and when he slice through it, it quickly turn to small stars, that fade away, Akuma [Hi no Akuma] use a sword, and when he hit its target, it shone bright and burn it, then they gave me and Lucias a gun, I started to shoot at my target, my target turns to black sands, or burn, or slice by the wind, so did Lucias gun..

5 MONTHS LATER

we learn fast, and now was gonna be our last test, this is the first time I see the twins separated, Torei is with Shiru, outside, this test is partner test, where a god or goddess blood will merge their hearts and then they will get their real weapons, where is more of our style, when Torei step in the circle, her black wings showed up, since Torei and Nik have a goddess blood they have wings, while slayers don't, and now it started

then a song started **[hey guys to inform you that or computer glitched a bit so we can't put up the song, the song is Zedd stay the night]**

Torei blackflipped to Shiru arms, and then he throw her to the air, and catch her back, they hold hands and then a giant tornado circle them, they were still visible, they were dancing, then did the elegant dance, Shiru armor turn into a tux and Torei cute outfit turn into a big black dress, then when they stop, they were back to normal, but then a giant black phoenix came out of the ground, it blazed around and split in to two, it went into Torei and Shiru, then their eyes were glowing, they reach into the air and scythe came out of it, then they let go of those scythe and the scythe circled them in the air, the both of them put their foreheads together and a bright light shone, they pass the test, too bad I don't have a partner, Nik and Akuma did the same thing except they were light, and their song but it was different **[Glow ella Henderson],** and both of them got scythe too, then our trainers the gods and dragons came up to us, they gave the twins black and white hoods separately for them, Shiru got a silver hood, Akuma got a orange hood, then Zeus the king gave me a bunch of keys, he said there was all of them inside, and my old ones too like Aquaries, Cancer, Taurus, Lyra but who's Leo, Virgo, a dog?, Scorpio, Aries, Capricon, Gemini,Pisces, Libra and Plue?, oh I got every dragon, awesome~, they gave me and my brother red and black hoods, watch earthland, here we come~


	3. Chapter 3

_a new adventure begin_

LUCY P.O.V

"admit it, were lost" I shouted at Lucias, seriously, we were going to Magnolia, but noo, Lucias just had too have motion sickness, then we stop at Diore, and when we were going to board another train, Lucias wanted to walk, and he got us lost, I groaned in annoyance , Torei was looking at the map with Nik, pointing which way we should go, then soon it was night, we saw a giant bright light in the forest, it could be a forest fire, we all ran to the direction, when we got there, there were some people there, there were 2 guys who passed out, and 4 guys laughing at them, I could feel Torei power grew intense, "well hello girls, yup we beat those weaklings by a punch, cool right" a guy wearing a mask spoke, we all backed up, we let Torei show whose the real weaklings there, she reached her hand out, then dark shadows were attracting her, the bandits backed up, then Torei Scythe appeared, and in a flash she was gone, she was right behind them, she strike her scythe to the ground, and those bandits fell to their knees, that was one of her magic, Nightmare hearts, the bandits passed out, and while Torei started to disappear into shadows, I heard someone saying "cool", one of those guys who was beaten by the bandit must have woke up, the two of them quickly stood up, and shake Torei hand, "I'm Kyle and he is Kaz" the boy with light blue hair spoke pointing at the boy with brown haired boy next to him, "I'm Naitorei and this Nikko" Torei spoke while she drag her twin sister who was reading a book next to her side, when we all finished introducing ourselves, they were explaining about the fight, this was supposed to be a mission, and apparently those were dark guilds master planning to burn their guild, when they overheard their conversation and tried to attack them, but was hit by a light sword, that was the cause of the big flash when we were walking, they invited us to their guild, it was called the Black Rose [Lame], so we accepted, when we got there, there were a few people inside, they told us because half the guild were either Dragon slayers or Wolf slayers, while the rest are elements, they thanked Torei for help Kyle and Kaz, "Hey Lucy since we are going to join a gild can we join this one" Lucias asked me, then I called over Kyle, I ask hi if we could join his guild, then he jump up and down, when he went into a door up on the second level, he cam out with joyrous cry, a lot of us were clutching our ears, because we have super sensitive hearings, he jump down from the second level and landed on Lucias, I laughed at him, wile he passed out, this was too funny, I breathed in again, while watching the guilds partying and having fights, somehow this all feels like something I loved...


	4. Chapter 4

_who are they_

3 MONTHS LATER

NORMAL P.O.V

AT FAIRY TAIL

everyone was rude, no more part's, no fights, they showed no mercy, they were almost bad as a dark guild, everyone in magnolia were scared of fairy tail, then when the counsil give fairy tail, sabertooth to work with a new guild call Black Rose, with a team call Grim Reapers, Team Natsu was assigned in the mission, of killing Zeref, the twin dragonslayers were assigned into it too, when they all met up at the spot, 6 hooded figures were waiting for them, "Tch, why do we have to partner with this kind of weaklings", Natsu spoke roughly at the person with the black hood [ Naitorei ], she then frowned, Team Natsu slowly fell to their knees, she wasn't even attacking them, this was Naitorei 0.00000001 percent of her powers, she then slowly calm herself, Team Natsu and the Twin Dragonslayers were passed out, so they drag them to their destination..

6 HOURS LATER

when all of them woke up, the Grim Reapers were eating, before anyone could talk or trash talk, they all felt Zeref's powers, they all stood up to their fighting position, everyone except the Grim Reapers, then one of Zeref's demons attacked them, everyone were fighting it, again except the Grim Reapers, when they defeated it, Natsu stomped over the black and red hooded person, he got her by her collar and push her to the tree, "YOU WEAKLINGS, DO YOU EXPECT US TO FIGHT, WHILE ALL OF YOU JUST STAND THERE, AND TAKE THE GLORY" he shouted while his hands were on fire, but the girl wasn't alarmed, instead she kicked him, he was thrown by her powerful kick and was thrown to a big tree, the girl with the black hood laughed at Natsu, but before anyone could React, a chuckled was heard, they all looked behind to see Zeref laughing, "YOU-" Natsu shouted, but look at Zeref, "Hmm, we have to kill him, what an easy job" the boy with red and black stripes hood spoke, "Torei, Nik" the girl with black and red hood spoke, then the two girls wearing white hood and a black hood took off their hood, to show two twin girls, one white haired girl, with crystal blue eyes, wearing a long-sleeve ruffle top [ you guys no the elegant party, the girls wear the big puffy dress with a ruffle top], with a black pendant, wearing small black skirt, and white leather boots, she was wearing black gloves, then white wings appeared both on her side head,[ like the first master], and a white jacket tied on her waist, the other girl had black hair, almost like the night it self, she also have crystal blue eyes, but darker, she was wearing a black top, covered by a black jaggy jacket, wearing a white pendant, with a small white skirt and a black belt on her waist showed chains on them, she too had wings on her head except they were black, she wearing black leather boots, "lets play a game" Naitorei spoke happily, with no fear in her voice, Nikko only nodded in agreement, Zeref frowned and spoke "so you think you can kill me", "yep" Naitorei spoke happily, then the twins hold hand and black shadows came out of Naitorei sleeve while light came out of Nikko sleeve's, then the shadows and light touch, and didn't even burn, it connected easily, they weren't angry, sad or all those negative emotion, they conjoin their powers and a two mirror scythe came out and then they striked zeref, Zeref called all of his demons to protect him, but none came out, because they felt Lucy and Lucias powers, Zeref then call a dark monster, when he called the punisher, a giant monster came out, but then it fade away, because of Lucy gun...

"now this is a fight.." Lucy spoke, and behind her the boys got their weapons ready..


	5. Chapter 5

**Physco: sorry for taking too long, yep i'm back, and if Doom marine 54 reading this, I really mean it**

 **Bloody death: I still can't believe, you want to be friends with the person who made you cry, make everyone sad, that person don't deserve your apology, heck why would you even apologise**

 **One way death; I agree, you are too nice Physco**

 **Chainsaw Man: Dude I agree with them, but at lest our little lamb is back**

THE FIGHT

Lucy shot her gun multiple times at more monster, Zeref monsters, while the twins synchronize their weapons, they toss it in the air, and the both of them turn to butterfly's, black and white, they went into the mirror scythe, and Lucy catched it, she point her weapon at Zeref, and strike him, when the scythe strike in front of Zeref, his soul went into the blade, where the real fight will be held, then more monster came out, Zeref unleashed all his monsters when he was attacked, the grim reapers [ minus the twins ], took off their cloaks

NATSU P.O.V

I saw red and black locks, when the weird girl who attacked me, took of her cloak, she has stripes hair, red and black eyes, pale complection, she was wearing a sleeveless black top, with a black strap on her right shoulder, she wear small red pants, with black leather boots, with chains on them, she was wearing a red pendant, almost the same as those twins, the other three were guys, one had the same hair and eyes, wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, how the heck he would wear a cloak with that, black leather pants, and red shoes, the other one had orange hair, yellow eyes, orange jacket, white shirt, white pants, orange shoes, seriously how do they get comfortable wearing a jacket and a cloak, the third one, has silver hair, grey eyes, and was wearing a silver jacket, oh come on, black shirt, black pants and silvers shoes, wait did I just check them out, the girl fine, but am I GAY [ okay were just making them suffer, don't blame us].

IN THE SCYTHE

ZEREF P.O.V

I was in a beautiful place, nothing dying, the trees were both black and white, they all are balanced, it was so beautiful, then someone tapped me by the shoulder, how?, I look behind, and it was the same girls, who have a large power in them, but it was different, their eyes showed, no fear, just kindness, what is this, "Hmm, are you okay, emo boy", the black haired girl spoke, wait did she just call me emo, I sweat drop at her comment, but she laughed at me, then I see the same girl, but she has white hair, "Tch, there's no fact playing with that Baka" she spoke, wait she called me a baka, "your right, lets jump into this and have tea after that" the black hair girl spoke to her twin sister I guess?, "i'm not doing it" the white hair girl spoke, "okay" the other girl reply, then she walk to me, and came closer to my face, why do I feel my face burning, then she put her lips on mine, I cant move at all, the when she stop, she just smiled, is she crazy, but why is my heart beating so fast, "you must be lonely, even all your past are miserable, oh yeah I fogot to introduce myself, i'm Naitorei and that is Nikko, sorry if I startled you, I needed to see your past" she spoke, that's why she kiss me..

 **Physco: sorry if it's too short, were going to see a movie online Unfriended with my friend, slumber party, and no i'm not scared of that movie, Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Physco: Hi~, sorry were late**

 **Bloody Death: how can you still be cheerful after we saw that guy hand being blended, it was in the movie, I'm now scared to go to facebook or post anything or comment**

 **Chainsaw man: no wonder I hear screams, it was you guys, and no wonder whenever I went into the kitchen theres someone sitting there, wearing white nightgown and with black hair, brrr**

 **One way death: who was it?**

 **Physco: it was me silly, I was drinking milo with a friend, Cove**

 **Bloody Death: your clay skull!, then what was on our shelf, I thought it was the Cove**

 **Chainsaw man: hahaha, you should see how Bloody death looks**

 **One way Death; hm, that must be the new skull me and Physco sculpt and it was a crow skull, oh yes, heres the story**

LUCY P.O.V

"hmm they're taking their time" I spoke, while seating on top of a giant dead bird, then the portal opened, the twins came out with Zeref, wow that must be a long talk or kiss, you see the twins have past and future, they must kiss or kill, then in a instant, the twins fell to the ground, and they were sleeping, it was sunrise, whenever it was sunrise or sunset, the twins would force to sleep, it would take an hour for them to wake up, because when the light pushes the dark sky, it likes clicking sleeping mode same with sunset, Shiru carry Torei by bridal style same with Akuma, whenever this happen when we were training in the realm, the boys would blushed when they had to carry them, I remember on our first training was going to end

FLASHBACK

 _"today training was awesome" Lucias shouted, while I nodded, "look at the sunset" Shiru spoke, "SUNSET" the twins shouted, then they both fell down on the ground, I came rushing in, and started to slap their faces, the I heard snoring from them, "They're asleep?" I spoke, "oh yeah, I forgot the twins would fall asleep whenever it's sunset or sunrise, Shiru, Akuma carry them", Lucias spoke calmly, "WHAT" the silver hair and orange hair boy shouted, I clutched my ears, they're so loud, then when they give up and carry them, the both boys face was redder then my red stripes, which is bright, that anyone from a mile away would see it.._

FLASHBACK OVER

I laughed out loud, when Lucias finally woke up, he fell asleep and I drew a mustache, big eyelash on his face, then someone touch me, so I may have kicked that person, it was a blonde guy, I think his name is wings, what a funny name, "OI" he spoke, "hey, don't say oi, you sound like a pig" I retorted, then I saw the guy with black hair and crimson eyes, chuckled, I look away to see Zeref, passed out, probably by my brother, because I think he was asking too much question about the twins, then when I look behind I saw, the pink hair boy, who you know scolded me, really he is so selfish, he grabbed my hand, but Lucias kicked him, "don't touch my sister, Pinky" he spoke at Pinky, that a good nickname, "it's not pink it's SALMON" he shouted, about his hair, really? now, " we better get home" I spoke, then, Pinky grab me and shook me violently, then when he stop, he punched me, then I realised something, one of my keys fell, it was Leo the Lion, he has it, I frowned, and punched him, it threw a big impact, and I took my key back, "WHY DO YOU HAVE LUCY'S KEYS" he shouted, "I am Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"

NATSU P.O.V

the girl laughter sounds like Lucy, when I shook her, I saw Loke key, but it was supposed to be gone, she must have know where Lucy is, or she stole it from her lifeless body, I was so angry at that thought, I punch her, then she return with a more powerful punch, I couldn't even move an inch, but I shouted at her, but when she said ' I am Lucy, Lucy heartfillia', I felt like my heart lifted, but I remember something, why doesn't she remember me, is she trying to forget, because, because, i'm the one who killed, if I wasn't so stupid to trick her, or save her from the poison, Lucy wouldn't have died, it was my fault..


	7. AUTHORS NOTE, YOU CAN SKIP IT

**Physco: hey, sorry for not updating, yesterday we were going to update but butterfingers slipped out**

 **Bloody Death: so later were going to update right after our lessons, so we might want to tell you more about us, I mean people around would talk how family members and all, but wow for the past three days, we had to ask our friends to not go near us, we were in rage mood**

 **One way Death: it seems so, you see when were feeling unhappy, we start to feel uncomfortable, and yesterday when I was alone in the library the bullies came in, then they started to taunt me, but when they said something about Physco being stupid, and a female dog, I cannot curse in front of you guys, seriously, we all have catchfrays in case we curse for me, I say cheese and crackers, Bloody Death Curse you circumfrance, Chainsaw Man, why won't you die math, Physco, say everything in Spanish, she good at Spanish..**

 **Chainsaw Man: hey we haven't heard from Dude marine 54 for a week, I guess the dude must be confuse by Physco, oh right, so were going tell all you bro's about us, if don't want to read it okay, we don't mind**

 **Physco: we just like to do this because we have short term memory and when we write, we like to take a long time, but these is more fast, because we actually talking while I type, i'm a fast typer**

 **Bloody death: were called 4 big haters because, people hate us true, but we are known for our hate, except our sister, the red hair devil, she have good friends who backed her up, for us we only have a few, but the most one is our cousin, no not the one made us write this story, is other cousin, Black Heart Witch, she was bullied by boys a lot, we look up to her, she is the sin of war, people called her that too, when we were visiting her school, were not in the same school, we sneak in, and found her crying by the stair case, we left her alone, and when she came out, she had a big smile, like she never even cry..**

 **One way death: but though,people think she weird because she have 4 personalities, like our one, her first one is the one who never likes to talk, read books, and like to be alone, next is Physco, caring even the people who hate her, next is Chain, she has her fun side, she usually poke everyone, like eye, cheek, and was known killer hugger because she likes B max and she hugs very painful, next is Bloody, her courage to fight, and doesn't even feel pain, you see her skin is very hard to get a scrath, if you stab, yea it bleeds, but boys are scared of her because, they say, when she hit you with her fan, you get curse, no one have ever seen her real self, only our grandmother seen it, she never tell us, well sorry bore you,**

 **Physco: some of you may know Amanda todd, yea, Black heart witch, may not know her that well but when she heard she committed suicide she cried showing her real emotion, you see if someone have a big smile doesn't he or she is happy, maybe it doesn't want to let you see the tears, sorry if were being emotional, i'm out**

 **Bloody death: yea guys, we'll update, sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Physco: sorry for not updating earlier..**

 **Bloody Death: phew, yesterday we had our training and I tell ya don't drink any smoothie before doing a cyclone twurl for balley, it got us sick**

 **one way Death: and when we took the bus back home, there were so many turns that make us feel like were going to throw up the subway sandwich**

 **Chainsaw man: when we were back home we went straight to bed, and it was only 7pm, and we had headaches when we woke up, so you see , Bloody have been curse you circumfrance, so while we were sick, Physco was the only one who can get up and see the computer, she watch 2 hours straight about how people were tested to help but then there were really cruel people out there, it was on fousey Tube, she cried for 2 hours straight, there wee snot in it, brrrr, so we'll see if we cry like physco**

 _Unstable Heart_

LUCY P.O.V

I dank tea quietly, that is because everyone is on mission, to particate something called a GMG, I personally don't care at all, the other Reapers were goofing around, but something unusual happening, I sense that Naitorei powers have been off lately, and Nikko have no control on it, when I learn that each one must control each other madness, Nikko side is okay but Torei side is being push off, as if Nikko can't control her powers, but i'm worried her powers are not hers, when I left the guild, Pinky was there, what does he want?, "Lucy, don't you remember me, don't you remember the guild" he spoke, fairy tail?, no, "get out of my way fairy" I spoke harshly, "NO" he shouted, then I felt a burst of anger came out, he is so annoying, but that goofy grin, it reminds me of someone I know, then a flash of memory of it was blurry, I was falling down, yes this is where I almost dies, and that pink hair, he was there, I can hear someone shouting my name, yes, Gray, when I snapped out of it, "please remember me, come home with me **[ that sounded what a creep would say]** , then I have a sudden urge to punch him, but I kept my cool, instead I said "Shut Up, Salamander", then he try to reason with me, but I use my had to mouth what he was saying, then I think he was annoyed, so he tried to punch me, but I use my element punch, and punch him, he landed to one of a building, so I left..

NEXT DAY

back at the guild, the Master was going to announce the participant for GMG, so when he said my name, I spat out my drink, Lucias laugh but stop when he was mentioned, the twins had a poker face when they were mention and Shiru hit his head on a lamp on top of him when he was mentioned, Akuma hit his leg on a table when he was mentioned, so the Grim Reapers are joining the game, so then in a flash we were going to leave for it, then here we are, the cabin, we just set our stuff, and they said the game will be announced over a formal party [our letter R is Jam, so sorry if we write wrong], and there were news that our powers will be shown by singing, weird?, so we wear our outfits, Nikko a white half sleeveless top, with black chains on her waist with a black mini skirt on, she had her hair in free mode, and had white headphones on, she had white boots on, Torei, wore a black sleeveless top with one strap on her right arm, white chains on her waist, wearing mini jeans, and black sneakers, she also have headphones but black crystals, she had them on her neck, while her wavy black hair flowed, Me, I wear red top, but inside is black shirt, wear black jeans, red sneakers, I also have headphone but black and red, my hair let loose, Shiru wear a grey jacket with a white shirt, and with a grey pants, and white boots, he had of course a grey headphones, Akuma had his red and orange stripes long sleeve shirt, blue pants, he has orange headphones on, and red sneakers, Lucias wear, a black jacket with sharp collars, red shirt, black pants, red sneakers, red and black headphones, when we got there, everyone were looking at us, I chewed a piece of gum, and played asong on my headphones, that until someone took it from me, "Pssh, look who it is, another cosplay" the guy had a slobbery tounge, that has fairy tail mark, I twisted his arm and took back my headphones, I don't get it, his arm look okay,

 **Physco: hey sorry is too short, i'm the only one who still awake, while the others fell asleep, now I need to drag them to their own room, sorry guys :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloody DEATH: hey guys, sorry for not updating for a month, because our charger kind of BLOOP**

 **Chainsaw MAN: and for one month no computer that meant Black Physco and Black One way DEATH came and become evil**

 **Physco BLOOD: sorry we can't update today, our parents ban us because of my evil side beat up kids, and were not even at school**

 **One way DEATH: yes, apparently, we've been childish and obnoxious, sorry to make our readers wait**


	10. Goodbye

**Physco Girl: hey guys, we have bad news to tell you guys, this would be shocking to many of you, our readers**

 **Bloody Death: we will not continue writing anymore, this is because our studies are dropping, and our parents think is a good idea to separate us**

 **One Way Death: we mean, that we four will be separating and each go to other countries to study there, this would also be our goodbye to each other, and many of our cousins will follow us separately**

 **Chainsaw Man: we want to say, that if any of you dudes would want to re write any of our stories, please do, we don't want any of our stories to be abandoned, you the person who will own the story can change the story a bit, this is just to say goodbye, to be truthful, I really don't know what that meant,**

 **Physco Girl: Black Witch, Bloody Apple and One eye monster, this cousins will follow me to korea, our parents said that they will send us off next month, I guess is true our family are unlucky, i guess if i'm there, i should change back to my old self, a firm, serious girl, many of us changed, you see 6 years ago, we changed, because someone precious to us, passed away**

 **Bloody Death: for me, Black Eye, Bloody Screams are going with me to America, i used to be the preppy smart girl, and is true i want to be that girl again**

 **One way Death: i would go with XMuSIc, Black Rose will be going with me to New Zealand, i was a sporty, out going guy, i think i would that person again**

 **Chainsaw Man: i'm going with SoccerMaster, BLost and QCubE will be with me to London, i use to be smart, DJ guy, but i stopped music when she passed away, i think for her sake i will be that nerd again**

 **Goodbye Guys, Gomenesia, but this is the end**


	11. Chapter 11

**Physco Kid: hey guys, we're back, for a week, our parents miss us and were sent home, and I tell you guys korea studies are intense to me**

 **Chainsaw Man: we made good friend and they followed us here**

 **One way Death: our cousin are super busy with their examintaions**

 **Bloody Death: and so we will be doing the stories since our studies are not intense anymore we can write and video chat wheneves**

 **hope to see you guys tommorow**


	12. Chapter 12

LUCY P.O.V

everyone was singing on intense mode, and made my ears bleed, fairy tail got zero, because the boys kept on trying to top each other and that cause a high pitch scream, and next was us, so I take a guitar and so did Akuma and Lucias, Shiru take the drums, the twins would sing, then we went up on stage

the girls switch their parts since they have the same voice

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

So shut up! So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughin and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast

Oh yeaaaah

So shut up!

Love hate, love hate, love hate

Cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of it  
cause it's too late, to close your mouth  
So shut up and kiss me

So shut up!  
Shut up and kiss me!

then our magic points went to it s limits and broke, everyone were amazed, we were first

NEXT DAY

everyone were ready with the first event, first was maze runner, but the Reapers teleported there, and it was a hard maze, it took the others 3 hours to get here, so everyone went back for tonight dinner, everyone were supposed o dress up fancy, everyone came in with fancy clothes, even Natsu and he wasn't complaining, but of course the Reapers, disobeyed, they came skating in and pushing everyone aside, and grab some foods and start to throw them and saying FOOD FIGHT, Torei took a giant piece of cake and threw it at Natsu, Natsu wipe the cake of and threw it back but it landed on Lucy, and ten Lucy use her elementals powers and get more cake and threw it at everyone, soon it was a flaming, water cake, dirt tornado, and everyone had fun, soon everyone ran away and came back with suitable clothes for the food war, i'ts been a long time since the fairies smiled

 **we really want to start the story with battle tomorrow, so we made the fun part first**


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry for not updating yesterday, One, Chain and Bloody got sick, along with our cousin named Alice, sorry**

 **_Physco Kid**

THE BATTLE

"get ready for the battle" the announcer spoke and so everyone was getting ready for the battle, and Zeref was with the Grimm Reapers, after a few battle, the twins vs Jack and Jackie, twin boys, except with green and blue hair, this time no weapons, only magic, so everyone sat down, then it started, one of the boys, has a dagger and it has marks of death on them, he stab Nikko, the boys were pulled over, and the Grimm Reapers and Zeref tried to get down before it happens, slowly Naitorei watch her sister dying, even though they look a like they're not twins, but Torei love her and treasured her, she do stupid atincs to make he happy, but it was all gone, Torei started to scream and covering her ears, then the ground shook, the bright clouds turn dark, very dark and then there it is, black wings started to appear on Torei back, it was like dark shadows or sand gathered and was formed, then her eyes started to change, and all hell break loose, literally, everything turn dark, and before the others could get there, because of so many crowding and blocking the entrance, then only Lucy got inside, "Torei, stop, would Nikko would want this to happen" Lucy spoke, and with that, pure white tears started to come out of her eyes, then there was a giant blast, it was pushing everyone aside, except Lucy, then a white portal appeared behind Naitorei, then a hand came out and touch her head, then a person came out, but has white hair, it was a boy, he stood infront of Torei and gave her a hand, she gladly took it, then they hug each other, and then she cried more, the black tears came out from the boys eyes, then a giant black and white flash surrounded them, then it disappear, they were still there, except, Torei has is black and white hair, and has a crescent moon sliver shape floating on her left head, and the boy has white and black hair, and a sun bronze shape floating on his right head, then Nikko body start to glow, then her body started to break like a mirror, then the pieces gather up and form into someone else, a girl with silver hair and rainbow streaks, "Torei?, Nikko?" Lucy ask, "no, my name is Alice, Nikko name is Kagami, and he is Aiden, my real twin" Naitorei I mean Alice spoke

 **sorry for it to be short, I don't have anymore ideas**


	14. Chapter 14

_TWINS?_

everyone stared in shock of what Naitorei or Alice spoke? , GAHHH, "what?" Lucy ask, "Lucy, you do know, me and Kagami powers are uneven" Alice spoke, Lucy nodded, "because she not really the controller of day and light" Alice spoke, then Aiden took out a white poppy, he crush it into bits, he brought the remaining pieces of the poppy and he blew them, the bits scattered everywhere, and then one of the bits landed on Lucy hair and she saw it, Alice and Aiden, twins, their kingdom of unity, it broke, disaster, pain, the princess and prince, the prince was dying, it was only a baby, and it couldn't control his twin powers, so they make a lock, to keep the prince safe and to kill the princess, it would kill balance, they abandoned the princess, but someone, a goddess, saved her, and gave her another twin, it was to keep her powers safe until, it comes, if the mirror broke, the light twin must come out and control it, so when it comes, the mirror will return to its real form, the name Kagami refers to mirror, and their limit would be more high, with a single touch they can do anything, but they are not powerful and the princess Lucy and prince Lucias, as they are loyal to them, then it ended, as promised, Kagami returned to her real form, she was slightly shorter than Alice, her eyes, they're not crystal blue anymore instead, they were light yellow and cyon, just like how light reflect on a mirror, she was pale, her hair is tied up high, she wearing a rainbow top top, with a silver jacket, and wearing a rainbow skirt, sliver jacket wrap around the waist, and black tight jeans, se wearing sliver converse, and there were mirror shards floating behind her back they almost look like wings, then it disappear like Alice wings, Alice dress differently, she about a few inches shorter than Aiden, Her hair is straight, and has white stripe, only one, her eyes are now red and blue, her skin is really pale, she wearing a black long sleeve top, it was off shoulder, but it has a white strap on each arm, she wearing white shorts, and wearing black legging, she has a white and black jacket wrap around her waist, black converse converse, and she have yellow goggles strap onto her head, and Aiden, he was about one inches taller than his twin, his hair is white with one black stripe, he wearing a white jacket, he also wearing a black shirt with a white triangle, he has the same goggles but they were strap on his neck, he has red and blue eyes, pale skin like Alice, black jeans, white converse, then Alice came up to Lucy and ask her if she can wipe all the people in the stadium memories, but a few remember and they were only dragon slayers, then everyone had no memory of it, all except, Zeref, the Grimm Reapers, and the dragon slayers, then the fight still continue, except now that they know the twins opponents are cheating, they just smile, the both of them were wearing cloaks this time, and the one wearing the white cloak is one inches taller, then it started, the opponents, took out the same dagger, but the both of them stood still, then they took off their cloaks, to reveal a boy and a girl, they weren't the same twins that entered the stadium, everyone was shock, but the two opponents charge at them, until, "wings" both of them spoke, and then black wings came out of the girl and white wings came out of the boy, then they with one flap of their wings, their opponents were knocked off by their wings and they landed to the wall, everyone was amazed, but they didn't know those weren't ther full powers yet, this was only the beginning...

NATSU P.O.V

what was that, what was it, was it illusion?, it must be, no have powers, no one, but I got to say that was cool, I want to fight them

GAJEEL P.O.V

...

WENDY P.O.V

that was incredible, and those wings, but the opponents cheat, they had a weapon and tried to kill them, how come no one remember it except me Natsu, Gajeel and me,

STING P.O.V

what the heck was that, okay, now i'm scare of fighting them, their name is Grimm Reapers, I thought it was dumb, but now I see they are Unity, more highly above, wait did I just say that

ROGUE P.O.V

...?

 **explaining time**

 **for the person who said it was confusing heres explaining time**

 **so you see, Nikko isn't Naitorei twin, and to the one who ask us about the character thing is**

 **Naitorei is the black hair girl, who is the dark side of the unity, but now she is now call by Alice**

 **Nikko is the girl who looks like Naitorei, but she has white hair, but now since Naitorei real twin came, she is now no longer needed to look like her that is why she is now referred to Kagami and it does means Mirror**

 **Shirubankingu is the silver hair boy, his short name is Shiru, he is the sliver king, means he can control anything that is iron, and make to anything even a silver demons minions**

 **Hi no akuma is the orange hair boy, his short name is akuma, also known as fire demon, he can control fire, but up into a new level, more higher, he can call lava pits and demons minions**

 **Lucias is Lucy twin brother, he also has powers like Lucy, but she has slightly more power than him, since she been through pain, something like heartbroken, her emotions can use those powers, but not him, since he always feel joy**

 **Aiden is Alice real twin, that all we got *sweatdrop***

 **Lucy has forgotten her memory of fairy tail, she has no intention of being always help, she only remembers when she was still strong, she tried to escape when she was little and she did fail, but that was the only memory Lucy remember, she did not remember escaping years later, so after her "death" she was found again, but she has no memory because she had to live so she make a deal to a demon,to live, but he took her memories away..**


	15. Chapter 15

**_we are super lazy right now, sorry if its too short_**

 _Battle On_

LUCY P.O.V

so the next battle was on and on, then next was ours, so it was Gajeel and Natsu vs Me, and Lucias, then they charge at us with their dragon roars, I gather their roar and ate them, they looked worried, so they I don't know, combine their powers, and attack us again, I put one finger out, index finger, and then their roars gather up with it, then I point to the sky, and their roar unleashed, so it was me and Lucias turn, I made my hand in the shape of gun, and whispered shoot, and it shot a powerful light blast that knock them out, and I smirk, I know someone going to shoot me from behind, that's because I hired that person, so Lucias and finally be at my limit, just like how Alice did, when the mirror broke, it unleashed a portal, and now both Alice and Aiden powers are unleashed by her single emotion of sadness, of being alone, then I was hit, but i'm okay, it didn't hurt me, but then I saw Lucias eyes, they were full of tears, but I felt it, I stood up and people was shock, but before Lucias could scream and shout about how why did I do that, is because the monsters, I smiled, and I'm sure the others felt it too, so I release my wings that cause a giant blast, and flew up on the arena, the others were here too, so it began, is time to free the dragons, I took out the keys all the keys of dragons and it float above and it shone releasing every dragons, there it was the king of darkness, they so call, pathetic, Shiru and Akuma wanted to fight him, just because we were in realm doesn't make him king, since Alice powers are unleashed the fight begins, but it won't be hard, he is low, lower than any kind, he uses fake tricks, in fact he doesn't have powers at all, instead he took all the dragons and trap them in mirrors, but now I release them, I told the dragons to not fight him, since the king of darkness, sarcasm, wanted the thrown so bad, he has to fight Alice, everyone was scared, even the masters of guilds, they bow to him, pathetic, lying bastard, he stole a angel and cut her wings and cut a demon wings, so he can have black wings, but those wings are fake, the aura is from the water that my father was dinking, he tooks all the gos things, even medusa, he chop one of her snake, that must be hard, oh he so going to pay..

NORMAL P.O.V

everyone bow to the kind of dark, except the Grimm Reapers, one of them step up, and it was Alice, the king try to grab her, but she flew off with black wings, people thught they hallucinating but no, those were pure black wings, not like the king of darkness, then she took out a scythe out of thin air, the so called king of darkness gulped and run away, everyone were shock, Alice just smirk and her transformation began, her hair turn white , her wings were bigger than ever, it was still black, both her eyes were red, she has a black hair band with a purple rose attach one each side, she wearing a black ruffled gothic vintage dress , with a white rose necklace, and she had a hood, but it didn't cover her head, the so called king was on his knees begging for forgiveness, "give back those wings" Alice demanded, the so called king, took out the wings, they were turned to necklaces, he gave her the necklaces, but then he suddenly took Alice white rose necklace, "yes, come powers" he laugh, but stop because, he felt nothing, the necklace is just a normal necklace, "river of death" Alice whispered and a flying small coat came, with a Grimm Reaper on it, he bowed to the Unity twins and the Princess and Prince of gods, and on that boat appeared, there were 6 kids in it, one was a little girl she was small and pale, has white hair, blue eyes, and another one was a boy, he body was red, and he hair was on fire, he has yellow eyes, and he too was small, but the four others were different, two girl and two boys, one wore yellow and blue, another wear, red and orange , another wear green and normal shade of blue and lastly was white and light blue, the girls were are wearing yellow and dark blue, another was wearing light blue and the boys are wearing green and blue and red and orange, "you called princess" the Grimm Reaper spoke, "well is getting pretty late and I want to go home and rest" Aiden spoke, "as you wish" the Reaper spoke, "yay Aiden back, lets go home" one of them shouted, then Kagami, Aiden and Alice hop on the boat and a portal of black and white opened, and they went inside the portal, the portal close, everyone were looking at the remaining reapers, "why did they have to leave now" Lucias groaned, "why, you miss them, come on, they haven't seen their siblings in ages" Lucy spoke, Shiru and Akuma was chasing the guy who so called king of darkness, he was running around asking for the triplets to come back and save, so pathetic, but wait, where's Zeref?


End file.
